


Threat to Family Values

by Diary



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bechdel Test Fail, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Dark Character, Late Night Conversations, Minor Cyrus Beene/James Novak, Other, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10047593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: During season 1, Cyrus and Tom discuss Fitz's affairs with Amanda Tanner and Olivia. Complete.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

Cyrus is storming out of the Oval just as Tom is coming in, and pausing, Cyrus takes Tom in and glares before continuing on.

Closing the door, Tom looks over at where Fitz is sitting with his head lowered and is massaging at his temples. “I have the information you asked for, sir. Is this a bad time?”

…

Tom knocks on Cyrus’s office door, and Cyrus calls, “Come in!”

Looking up from his reports, he asks, “Tom? What is it?”

“Did I do something wrong, sir? Earlier-” He doesn’t continue.

Cyrus looks at him in confusion for a moment. Then, he laughs bitterly. “In addition to Amanda Tanner, you knew about President Grant and Olivia Pope, didn’t you?”

“Sir.”

“No.” Looking down, he adjusts his wedding band. “I might yell at anyone else, but yelling at you when I’ve had cause to be thankful for your discretion myself- While I expected better of Olivia, this isn’t surprising. Politicians cheat.”

“You don’t,” Tom offers.

“I’m not a politician.” Groaning, Cyrus looks up. “Truthfully, I expected better of him, too. Why do people find it so hard to not jump into bed when they’re bored or lonely or whatever other reasons they have?"

"Maybe that’s just my age talking. Arguments could be made that society has improved by adopting more sexually permissive attitudes. Fine, but then, why are there still so many people breaking marriage vows or just promises they’ve made to someone they’re committed to? Have all the sex you want with however many different people, but don’t tell someone, ‘You’re the most important person in the world to me, and even if I find myself tempted, from now on, you are the only one I’m going to be with for the rest of our lives,’ if you don’t intend to keep that promise.”

He sighs. “Never mind. You can go, Tom.”

“He and Miss Pope are in love,” Tom quietly says.

Letting out a sardonic sound, Cyrus replies, “And I’m sure to some, that would excuse it.” Seeing the brief expression crossing Tom’s face, he makes another vaguely ironic sound. “I’m both divorced and married. I’d certainly never advocate for an abused spouse or partner to stay with their abuser. Yes, sometimes, all the work and love just won’t make a once good relationship good again, and often, it’s not really either person’s fault.”

“When I was engaged to Janet, I- well, if she knew what I was doing, we wouldn’t have gotten married. That’s not good and undeniably hypocritical of me. When we were married, however, all that stopped. I could never be in love with her or want her the same way she wanted me, but even when I was tempted, and yes, there were a few times I was, I held to my vows of fidelity.”

“Now,” he smiles down at his ring, “I’ll never be with anyone but my husband.”

Tom shifts.

“I guess my point is,” Cyrus says, “aside from the political liability this might end up causing, I’m not happy about this for very personal reasons, none of which are your concern. I just hope to God I’m not going to soon find out that he has yet another mistress or worse. And there can always, always be a worse in these situations.”

“He doesn’t,” Tom says. “Miss Pope and Amanda Tanner are the only ones. Miss Tanner was brief. Miss Pope, whether it matters to you or not, they’re in love, sir.”

Somewhat viciously, Cyrus asks, “Does that make it easier, covering for him, being around his wife and knowing what he’s doing to her?”

Giving him a considering look, Tom answers, “Keeping secrets is one of the easiest job duties I have, Mr Beene.”

He hesitates. “When I say I don’t believe in marriage, I don’t mean I particularly disapprove of the institution. Obviously, the fact marriage exits is incontrovertible. You love your husband, you find it easy and natural to be faithful to him, and your marriage to him makes you happy. I’ve never believed humans on average are a naturally monogamous species. As you said, politicians cheat. It’s my job to protect them, not judge them. It’s my job to protect their families, and in such cases, not telling them what I know has a better chance at keeping them all safe than telling.”

“Fair enough. Good night, Tom.”

“Sir.”


End file.
